Level 33
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 32 | prevtype = Timed | next = 34 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 33 is the thirteenth level in Lemonade Lake, and the seventeenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 16 double jelly squares, and score at least 32,000 points in 17 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *You have only 17 moves to clear 16 double jelly squares in 4 little squares. It is very hard for the majority of the players. *Also, due to the nature of the board, there is absolutely no way to create colour bombs, unless the player activates the colour bomb booster. *Special candies are also difficult to make, especially wrapped candies. *You would have to waste some moves if a certain part of the board has no possible matches. Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing jellies from the bottom squares first, this will give a chance for cascades to happen at the top squares, which can clear the jelly automatically. Only work at the top to clear the final jelly or to create special candies. Focus on one of the squares. It will be better if you aim for clearing 2 jellies at each move. *Boosters do not help you a lot in this level. Do not use them. Hopefully, a good board (with candies allowing you to clear as many jellies as possible) will help you in this level. *Another advanced tip is to foresee the move you are going to take and try not to make the bottom board run out of moves. This is especially important, since if the bottom is completely stuck, prepare to lose this level, as there are virtually no way to free it up except for striped candies (which are already hard to be created and activated). By trying the best to keep the board alive, there will be a higher chance of passing the level. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Furthermore, colour bombs cannot be created as the longest length is only four spaces (a colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces). *The jellies are worth 32,000 points (16 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 32,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 38,000 points. *There are limited amounts of jelly, reducing the amount of points earned through cascades. *The player needs to finish the level in less than 5 moves on mobile devices to get many points due to Sugar Crush (38,000 points / 3,120 points per move = 12.18 moves). On Facebook, the player will need to create more special candies to make up for the loss of points due to the nerfed jelly fish during the sugar crush. Trivia *This is the first quadrant level. *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is a prime number. *This is one of the few levels in this episode in which icing is not present. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 33 (Mobile).png|Mobile version. Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 17 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Quadrant Levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars